<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hope somehow I'll wake up young again by fernitron007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257435">I hope somehow I'll wake up young again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007'>fernitron007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Dark Lord, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Could Be Canon, Draco has feels, Draco thinks about why he's a Death Eater, Gen, Introspection, Malfoy Manor, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Days 1 &amp; 2: Thought + Actual.</p><p>Draco Malfoy realizes that the stories Lucius has told him about the Dark Lord since he was a child don't really coincide with the reality of being a Death Eater.</p><p>A bit of introspective Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hope somehow I'll wake up young again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my little springtime quarantine endeavour! Title from Noah Kahan's "False Confidence".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't what Father had described when he was younger. Was this really what they had bargained for? A permanent sense of chilly unease in his bones and an ongoing mantra of “please no” in the back of his mind that wouldn't stop even as he lay in the four poster bed of his Hogwarts dormitory?</p><p>For years, stories about the Dark Lord's power had echoed through the halls of Malfoy Manor making Draco giddy, hopeful that one day he would come back and put things in their rightful place, imagining what it would be like to serve such a noble cause: to restore the glory of the Wizarding World.</p><p>He was of the most noble descent, the Malfoy and Black families standing as the purest in Wizarding Society, there was no doubt about their position if this new regime were to take charge.</p><p>They had talked about it in hushed whispers in the relative safety of the Slytherin Common Room, talked about their plans for the future if the Lord should rise again. A few of his housemates were uncertain of what they would do, their families had never been in the Dark Lord's favor since they hadn’t openly participated in the last war. Draco couldn't help but be smug about it.</p><p>He had been proud of his father, the Lord's right hand man, and even more so of his family name. Being a Malfoy meant being respected, being feared. He had been a foolish child, he knew that now.</p><p>The Dark Lord had taken residence in Malfoy Manor last summer as a punishment to Father because of his cowardice, because of his incompetence; the halls that used to house stories of power now reeked of death. Was this really what his father had stood for? What was so wonderful about being at the mercy of a homicidal madman?</p><p>Draco thought of his mother hiding the disappointment in her eyes every time the Dark Lord disrespected Father in his own home, the look of grim determination when they were tasked with unseemly assignments, her stoic demeanour while trying to calm down the Dark Lord in one of his frenzies. Oh how he missed his mother.</p><p>She would survive, he had no doubt of that. He, on the other hand, had been led on a wild goose chase. Kill Albus Dumbledore? If Grindelwald hadn't been able to do it, what chance did he have? He wouldn't survive this, the Dark Lord had made sure of it. It was Father’s last punishment, to rid him of whatever legacy he could have left behind.</p><p>Draco shook his head to try to stop that particular train of thought. He knew it was a suicide mission but he had to try and keep his family safe (Merlin knew his father hadn't succeeded). He was a Malfoy, he had plunged himself face first into the dark abyss but he would not let it consume him. He was a Malfoy but above all he was his mother’s son and he would complete his mission or he would die trying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>